Legend of the Dark Knight: The Orchid Princess
by JoeShelf007
Summary: Batman must race against the clock to save an innocent person from the clutches of a madman.


22

LEGEND OF THE DARK KNIGHT

_Chapter 21_

The Orchid Princess

Written by Joe Shelf

Based on "Batman" Created by Bob Kane

**SC.1: INT, MANSION, MORNING**

An eight year old Bruce Wayne runs out of his bedroom and down the stairs inside of Wayne Manor with a giant smile on his face. He zooms past his family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who is dusting one of the marble statues in the hallway.

ALFRED:

Slow down, Young Master Bruce.

YOUNG BRUCE:

(As he speeds off)

Okay, sorry, Alfred!

Bruce makes his way fast down the Main Hallway.

**SC.1.5: INT, MANSION-LIVING ROOM, MORNING**

Bruce enters one of the living rooms of the beautiful estate. His Mother and Father, Martha and Thomas Wayne, are sipping coffee on the couch in front an oak-wood table, they're giggling and smiling at one another.

THOMAS:

Hey what are you so excited about, Bruce?

MARTHA:

Yeah what's all the commotion?

YOUNG BRUCE:

It's my birthday! Don't you remember?

THOMAS:

Your birthday? No that's not for another two weeks.

YOUNG BRUCE:

No it's not, it's today.

THOMAS:

That's strange, I could have sworn it was two weeks from now.

YOUNG BRUCE:

Dad!

THOMAS:

(Smiling and chuckling)

Okay, okay. You foiled me again, Bruce.

Thomas reaches under the coffee table and pulls out a box wrapped in fancy blue wrapping paper, it has a big white bow on top.

MARTHA:

You didn't really think we forgot, did you, Bruce?

YOUNG BRUCE:

(Smiling again)

I don't know, not really I guess.

THOMAS:

Open it up Bruce.

YOUNG BRUCE:

Okay.

Bruce rips off the white bow and all the blue wrapping paper, exposing a white box with a lid. He removes the lid, from within the box pours out plumes of white fog which envelope the entire room.

**SC.2: EXT, ALLEYWAY, NIGHT TIME**

The fog clears and the Wayne family is left standing alone, huddled together, in a dank, dark alleyway, surrounded by garbage and steam.

YOUNG BRUCE:

No, not this time. Not again.

Bruce turns around to see a wall of white steam, like a curtain, behind them. The silhouette of man holding a gun gets larger and larger as he approaches, through the thick fog.

YOUNG BRUCE:

Go away! Go away!

The man points the gun at Thomas and Martha as he steps out of the fog, Bruce sees that the gunman's face is the face of a giant bat. It screeches loudly, Bruce screams, gun shots blare.

**SC.3: INT, MASTER BEDROOM, MORNING TIME**

Adult Bruce Wayne wakes up screaming, _NO!_ The beautiful blonde woman, Mia Vanhart, next to him in the bed, wakes up at the sound of his screams. Mia sees that he is breathing heavily in a panicky sweat.

MIA:

Bruce are you alright?

BRUCE:

(Still breathing heavily, sadness and fear in his eyes, then he collects himself)

I'll be okay.

MIA:

That's the fourth night in a row, Bruce. How often does this happen to you?

BRUCE:

I'm alright, Mia. It's just a nightmare.

MIA:

(Hugging Bruce)

Is it always the same?

BRUCE:

Yeah. Every time.

Bruce gets out of bed, he puts on a black robe, and exits the room. Mia Vanhart rolls over, staring up at the ceiling, with a concerned look in her eyes.

**SC.4: INT, MAIN HALLWAYS, MORNING**

Bruce exits the Main Wash Room and proceeds down the big staircase to the main hallway on the second floor. Bruce walks calmly past expensive statues, vases and paintings to a small, dark, oak wood table, in the hallway, with a black computer-tablet sitting on top. He picks it up and taps the little square at the bottom right of the screen, bringing up the morning's headlines.

THE GOTHAM HERALD

"ORCHID" OPENS AT GOTHAM GRAND THEATRE TONIGHT STARRING THE EXQUISITE WORLD FAMOUS PRIMA BALLERINA, MIA VANHART, THE 'ORCHID OF GOTHAM'-HER BILLIONAIRE BOYFRIEND, BRUCE WAYNE, IS RUMORED TO BE IN ATTENDANCE.

TODAY MARKS THE TWO YEAR REMEMBRANCE OF DISTRICT ATTORNEY HARVEY DENT'S TRAGIC PASSING IN THE DEADLY EXPLOSION AT THE ACE CHEMICAL PLANT, ON THE ASSASSINATION ORDERS OF FORMER GOTHAM MOB BOSS, BLACK MASK.

MICRONTECH HEADQUARTERS SUFFERS MAJOR BOMBING LAST NIGHT, THIRTEEN CRITICALLY WOUNDED- SEVEN DEAD AT THIS HOUR. THE BOMBER IS STILL UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME.

COBBLEPOT INDUSTRIES CLOSES MAJOR DEAL WITH AMERICAN MILITARY TO SUPPLY STATE OF THE ART WAR DRONES, AIR SHIPS AND SUBMARINES FOR THE U.S. WAR IN MAZZAZEE.

NEW PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS OF THE SUPERHERO PHENOMENON, INCLUDING ANALYSIS OF THE FLASH, WONDER WOMAN, BATMAN, THE ATOM, AND OF COURSE THE GREATEST SUPERHERO OF ALL TIME, SUPERMAN!

**SC.5: INT, ALFRED'S KITCHEN, MORNING**

Bruce turns a corner and enters the Kitchen to find Alfred Pennyworth preparing scrambled eggs and brewing some coffee. Alfred pours a glass of orange juice and slides it over to Bruce who plops down on a stool at the kitchen counter in the center of the room.

BRUCE:

(Drinking most of the OJ in one gulp)

Thank you, Alfred. I needed that.

ALFRED:

More trouble sleeping, sir?

BRUCE:

In a manner of speaking. Listen, I need to get some work done in the Batcave today. Mia will be downstairs shortly.

ALFRED:

What shall I tell her, sir? May I suggest that you left early to handle business at Wayne Enterprises?

BRUCE:

Yeah, that works, that's perfect.

ALFRED:

Very well, sir. Might one inquire as to how long you intend to keep your secret from Ms. Vanhart?

BRUCE:

Not until after I propose, Alfred. I need to know she wants to marry Bruce Wayne, not Batman.

ALFRED:

That's wise, sir.

BRUCE:

Thank you, Alfred.

ALFRED:

Do you still plan on attending her performance at the Grand Central Theatre tonight?

BRUCE:

Yes I promised her I would.

ALFRED:

Very well, Master Bruce. I'll be sure to prepare the proper attire for you.

BRUCE:

Thanks, Alfred. You're the best.

ALFRED:

I whole heartedly agree with you, sir.

Bruce smiles and chuckles a little at Alfred's comment as he finishes the orange juice. Bruce grabs a piece of toast on his way out of the kitchen towards the library.

**SC.6: EXT, GOTHAM GRAND CENTRAL THEATRE, NIGHT**

Later-on that night, at the Gotham Grand Central Theatre, Bruce Wayne steps out of a black limousine wearing a black tuxedo. He proceeds down the red carpet with the millionaires and billionaires amidst a flurry of flashing cameras. The press, to his left, are shouting his name as he smiles and waves to the crowd of frantic bystanders, on his right.

REPORTER VIKKI VALE:

Bruce! Bruce! Do you have any statements on your new deal with Lexcorp?

BRUCE:

While I thank you for the interest in my family's company, Ms. Vale, but I'm not here to talk shop. I'm just here to see an amazingly talented dancer at one of the greatest theatres in the world.

**SC.7: INT, GRAND CENTRAL THEATRE-BACKSTAGE**

Backstage in her dressing room, Mia is strapping on her ballet shoes. There is a knock at the door.

TECH:

Ms. Vanhart, five minutes.

MIA:

Okay thank you.

She puts on her orchid flower themed tutu and hurries out the door. She proceeds through a hallway, down some stairs, and down underneath the stage, where a Tech named Joe is waiting for her.

TECH JOE:

The elevator platform up to the stage has been fixed, Ms. Vanhart. It should work fine this time.

MIA:

Okay, thank you so much, Joe.

**SC.8: INT, GRAND CENTRAL THEATRE-AUDITORIUM**

Inside the packed theatre thousands of people take their seats as the show gets ready to begin. Bruce Wayne takes his seat in a private balcony, left of the stage. He looks at a copy of the program, with the title of the show on the cover, "_ORCHID_." He opens the program and sees Mia's picture, there's a bio printed below. He smiles at the sight of her, he begins reading the bio when the house lights start to go down and the orchestral music begins to build.

A slew of dancers grace the stage as beautiful live music fills the room. The stage is decorated with large plastic orchids all around. There is also a much larger orchid set piece at the center of the stage, which the other dancers are all leaping around to the music.

Suddenly the music goes into a low ominous build, it crescendos, as the large orchid flower at the center of the stage begins to open. The dancers on the stage fall to the ground in a semi-circle, around the orchid, face down on the stage.

The orchid fully opens up, Mia should be at the center of the orchid for her big entrance, but the music abruptly stops, the entire audience gasps in shock. The dancers look up and they too are shocked. Bruce looks very concerned looking down at the stage. At the center of the orchid set piece, where Mia was supposed to be standing, there is only a little green box with a question mark, hand painted on the front side.

One of the stage-tech's rushes out onto the stage. The tech sees a card on top of the box, he picks it up and reads the card to himself.

TECH:

(Turning out to the audience)

Somebody call the police, the Orchid of Gotham has been kidnapped!

The entire audience screams as Bruce Wayne quickly exits the private balcony

**SC.9: INT/EXT, STAIRS AND SIDE OF THE THEATRE, NIGHT**

Bruce heads down some stairs and into a hallway. He alerts Alfred on the bat com as he makes his way down another flight of stairs and out the side exit of the theatre.

As Bruce walks out of the side door, a black limousine pulls up. Bruce hops inside, closes the door and the car speeds off into the night.

**SC.10: INT, MOVING BLACK LIMO, NIGHT**

Inside the black limo, Alfred is driving while Bruce sits, in shadow, behind him.

ALFRED:

Is something wrong, Master Bruce?

BRUCE:

Mia's been kidnapped, Alfred.

ALFRED:

Oh no, that's terrible, sir. What are yo—

Alfred stops himself as he looks into the rear view mirror and sees a silhouetted Bruce Wayne, dawning the cape and cowl of Batman.

ALFRED:

Never mind.

Alfred turns into a back alley and stops the car, a light appears above his head as Alfred leans over the wheel, looking up to see the bat signal in the sky, he hears the door close behind him. Alfred looks back through the rear view mirror, realizing that Batman is already gone. Alfred puts the car in drive and heads back towards Wayne Manor.

**SC.11: EXT, POLICE HEADQUARTERS ROOFTOP, NIGHT**

An hour later Police Commissioner James Gordon, along with Detective Harvey Bullock, walk out onto the roof of Police Headquarters. Next to them sits a large spotlight, it is projecting the bat symbol up onto the grey clouds above.

BULLOCK:

How long does it usually take him?

GORDON:

It should be any minute now.

BULLOCK:

I don't get it, Commissioner. How can you trust a man who won't even tell you who he really is?

GORDON:

Trust, Bullock? Trust is a luxury Gotham cops don't have. But Batman, and the Boy Wonder, helped us take down Black Mask and the mob. I believe Gotham has become a safer place because of what he's done. No, I wouldn't recommend that you trust anyone in this town, Bullock. But if there's anyone I don't _dis_trust, it's Batman.

BATMAN:

(From the shadows)

Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jim.

Gordon and Bullock turn around as Batman emerges from the shadows. His armored suit is black with a black bat symbol on the chest. He wears a gold colored utility belt and a long flowing black cape, shaped like bat wings. His mask covers all of his face except the mouth area, and it has two, pointy, black, rubber ears on the sides of his head. Batman's eyes are concealed behind dark lenses, and his lower arms are equipped with black metal reinforced gauntlets, each one with three blades.

GORDON:

We were wondering when you were going to show up.

BULLOCK:

Yeah, better late than never.

GORDON:

Batman, meet Detective Harvey Bullock.

BATMAN:

What have you learned about Ms. Vanhart's abduction?

GORDON:

We know she was taken from beneath the stage. There was an elevator platform that was supposed to take her up through a trap door in the stage. Somebody knew she would be there. They killed the tech who was with her, stabbed him right through the heart, and then they took her out through the back exit of the theater. Nobody saw anything.

BATMAN:

What was in the green box that they found?

BULLOCK:

How do you know about the box?

BATMAN:

I cased the crime scene and overheard two officers talking.

BULLOCK:

I didn't see you at the crime scene.

BATMAN:

No, you didn't.

GORDON:

The box came with a ransom note for eleven million dollars. Whoever took her is calling him, or herself, the Riddler. Inside the box was a stack of cards, each card with a hand drawn question mark, in black marker on the backside. The other side of the cards have riddles, brain teasers. One riddle per card on fifty cards, that's fifty riddles, and we think we've gotten two, so far.

Gordon hands Batman photo copies of the riddles, Batman looks them over for a moment.

BATMAN:

(Still looking at the copy)

Whoever did this probably doesn't expect anyone to be able to solve them all.

GORDON:

So there might actually be a genuine clue imbedded in there?

BULLOCK:

Why would someone do that?

BATMAN:

It's a sick game. Whoever the Riddler is, he or she wants us to play along.

GORDON:

Batman, do you think that you can solve all the riddles?

BATMAN:

When's the deadline for the ransom?

BULLOCK:

Mr. Wacko gave us until midnight, that's three hours from now.

BATMAN:

Then I'd better to get to work.

Batman turns and leaps off the building, spreading out his cape like bat wings, he glides off into the night.

BULLOCK:

Fifty riddles in a couple of hours, how the hell is he gonna do that?

GORDON:  
>They don't call him the world's greatest detective because he wears a cool costume, Bullock.<p>

**SC.12: INT, WAYNE MANOR, NIGHT**

Alfred Pennyworth enters the Main Library of Wayne Manor and walks over to a lamp on the table, near one of the book shelves. He flips the switch on the lamp three times, he proceeds over to the book case and pushes in one of the books until he hears a click. The bookshelf slides open, revealing two metallic elevator doors, with a hand scanner positioned off to the side. Alfred places his hand on the scanner as a green band of light moves up and down, scanning his left hand print. There is a beeping sound, the metal doors unlock and open. Alfred enters the elevator while the bookshelf and the silver doors close behind him.

**SC.13: INT, BATCAVE/BAT CHAMBER**

The elevator descends into the dark cave beneath Wayne Manor, into the Bat Chamber, made of a very thick, near indestructible, clear, Plexyglass-like material. Outside of the Bat Chamber, surrounding it, is the cave with thousands of screeching and flying bats.

Alfred exits the elevator and walks up some steps, onto a platform and over towards Batman, who is sitting at the bat computer. There are three separate monitors which display all of the riddles, plus the answers Batman has come up with.

ALFRED:

Riddles, sir?

BATMAN:

Yes, Mia's kidnapper left them at the crime scene.

ALFRED:

There's quite a few of them, isn't there, sir?

BATMAN:

Fifty, actually. Some of them are nearly impossible. I almost wasn't able to solve them all. What tastes better than it smells?

ALFRED:

Sir?

BATMAN:

A tongue.

ALFRED:

Oh, yes, I see.

BATMAN:

What two things can you never have for breakfast?

ALFRED:

(Alfred thinks)

Lasagna and…

BATMAN:

Nope, lunch and dinner.

ALFRED:

Ah, yes, that's rather clever.

BATMAN:

Those were some of the easy ones, no offense. I'm using the bat computer to run an algorithm to determine if there are any numerical patterns hidden in the answers to the riddles. It may give me a clue as to the identity, or whereabouts, of the Riddler.

The bat computer beeps.

BATMAN CONTINUED:

The bat computer changed the letters in my answers into corresponding numbers. The number 18 appears eleven times and so does the number "six thousand-three hundred and sixty seven." Both numbers appear eleven times. It might not be a coincidence that the Riddler's ransom note demanded eleven million dollars for Mia's safe return.

ALFRED:

What does it mean, sir?

BATMAN:

(Typing into the computer)

I'm running a search for addresses in Gotham City that match.

(Typing until he hears some beeps)

Here, six-three-six-seven, Wellington Avenue. It's a low income apartment complex. The first number that appeared eleven times, _eighteen_, may be in reference to an apartment number.

Batman gets up from the Bat Computer and walks across a metal bridge to a separate platform. It has a large round door which conceals the Bat garage down below. Batman types a code into the nearby control console, selects the vehicle he wants, there're some beeping sounds, and then the circular door opens up.

The Bat mobile rises up out of the garage while the black hatch, on top of the amazing vehicle, opens up. Batman climbs into the Bat mobile as all of the little touch screens light up around him. The steering wheel emerges from within the dash as the hatch closes overtop of his head. Alfred appears on one of the video screens on the dash.

ALFRED:

Sir, if this lead turns out to be genuine, it could be a trap.

BATMAN:

Alfred, if this lead turns out to be genuine, it's definitely a trap.

ALFRED:

Then why go, sir?

BATMAN:

It's the only lead I have. I have to find her, Alfred. I love her.

Suddenly the bat mobile engine activates, blue fire shoots out of the back and the sleek black car zooms through a plastic curtain, through an open door, down a ramp outside of the Bat Chamber and off through the Batcave.

**SC.14: EXT, GOTHAM CITY STREET, NIGHT**

The Batmobile roars around a street corner, fast approaching the apartment building six-three-six-seven, Wellington Ave. It pulls over to the side in front of the building and idles.

Inside the Batmobile, Batman uses the scanners to bring up a 3d-blueprint and determine exactly where apartment number eighteen is located. Once he finds it, he flips a switch, opening the top hatch of the Batmobile, and takes out his gas powered grappling gun.

Batman fires a grappling hook to the building and zips upward to the fifth floor as the hatch closes behind him. He carefully walks along the edge of the building until he arrives at apartment number 18's window. Batman taps a hidden button inside of his cowl and actives the night vision function of the Bat Lenses. There is nobody inside the messy apartment, so he takes a little black gadget out of his utility belt, he uses it to magnetically move the lock on the window to the unlock position. Batman opens the window and moves inside the room, quietly shutting the window behind him, just in case someone comes home while he's in there.

**SC.15: INT, MESSY APARTMENT, NIGHT**

On the ceiling of the room is a giant, black, hand painted question mark. The floor is littered with plastic bottles, used paper plates, candy wrappers and crumpled up pieces of paper. The walls are covered in scraps of paper with handwritten riddles. On a cheap, wooden table, near an old computer monitor, which is switched off, Batman finds a termination of employment pink slip, addressed to a guy named Edward Nigma. The company who fired him is called Microntech Corporation. Batman remembers the headlines, Microntech was bombed last night.

Batman notices a motion detection device in the corner of the ceiling. Suddenly the computer monitor switches on, displaying a man with messy red hair and a thin black mask around his eyes. He is dressed in a sullen white collar shirt, black tie, black sweater vest. He is wearing a green coat covered in black question marks. He is also holding a black metal cane, shaped like a question mark.

RIDDLER:

Well done, detective. I must admit, I never actually believed that you would figure it all out.

BATMAN:

Edward Nigma.

RIDDLER:

That's not my name anymore.

BATMAN:

You blew up the Microntech building last night.

RIDDLER:

Correct.

BATMAN:

You killed seven people.

RIDDLER:

Is that all? Darn, I was hoping for more.

(He giggles)

BATMAN:

Where is Mia Vanhart?

RIDDLER:

Why would I tell you that?

BATMAN:

Is she unharmed?

RIDDLER:

Answer a riddle and I'll tell you. What sort of coat can only be put on wet?

BATMAN:

(Thinks for a minute)

A coat of paint.

RIDDLER:

Well done, detective. The Prima Ballerina is alive and she is… relatively unharmed. And that's how she'll stay until the city, or her billionaire boyfriend, pays my ransom.

BATMAN:

That's not going to happen, Riddler.

RIDDLER:

Oh yes it will, Batman. It will happen or I will dump Ms. Vanhart's stinking, rotting corpse on the front steps of city hall tomorrow morning.

BATMAN:

(Frowns angrily)

You're insane, Nigma.

RIDDLER:

Oh, am I? That's strange because I've always thought of myself as a genius, not that anyone ever noticed. All of my life I've been ignored. I lost my parents when I was young, I've never had any money, and those fools at Microntech stole all of my best ideas without ever giving me an ounce of credit. This city has given me nothing but misery and now you're all gonna pay.

(He cackles)

BATMAN:

You'll never get away with this, Riddler.

RIDDLER:

Oh I don't doubt your ability to stop me, Dark Knight. After all, you cracked my code, and found out who I really was. Too bad you will never leave this room alive.

Suddenly Batman hears a strange noise coming from underneath the wooden table, followed by several fast past clicking sounds.

Batman quickly pivots, leaping through the glass window just as the entire room explodes, engulfing him in a massive fireball. Several pieces of metallic shrapnel shoot out all around him as he falls from the fifteenth floor.

**SC.16: EXT, SIDEWALK, NIGHT**

Batman plummets out of the fire and opens his cape, gliding a bit, then smashing into the concrete below, near the Batmobile.

Batman is in pain, while flaming debris falls around him. He looks down and sees a sizable piece of metallic shrapnel imbedded in his right hip. He looks up to see the fiery wreckage of Nigma's apartment, then he gets up and makes his way over to the Batmobile, opening the hatch and climbing inside.

**SC.17: INT, BATMOBILE, NIGHT**

Batman retrieves a white med kit from underneath his seat. He then precedes to rip the metal shrapnel out of his hip, letting out a scream of pain. He is bleeding severely as he starts up the engine.

The Batmobile drives a few blocks and then pulls into a dark alley. Batman stops the car in the middle of the alley so he can take a moment to bandage himself up. He hits the call button and Alfred appears on the screen.

BATMAN:

(In pain)

Alfred…

ALFRED:

Are you alright, sir?

BATMAN:

I'll live.

(Groans as he cleans the wound)

Alfred, I need you to use the bat computer and trace the signal that was sent to the apartment complex on Wellington Avenue.

ALFRED:

Right away, sir.

Batman applies a liquid bandage while Alfred taps away on the bat computer keyboard.

ALFRED CONTIN'D:

The signal has been routed through several different satellite networks and has been woven in with hundreds of other ghost signals. It will be difficult to determine the true source, I'm activating the 'seeker algorithm' now.

Batman breathes heavily, clearly still in lots of pain. He takes an injector out of the med kit and shoots himself up with a bit of morphine.

ALFRED CONTIN'D:

Sir, the bat computer has whittled the potential locations for the signal's origin down to twenty-three possibilities.

BATMAN:

Alright, put them on my screen, please.

ALFRED:

Sending now, sir.

The list appears on the screen and Batman looks it over.

BATMAN:

This building on Grant Street is a good possibility. It's boarded up now, but it used to be a gaming store, it was called the Puzzle Factory.

ALFRED:

The Puzzle Factory? Isn't that a bit obvious for a criminal mastermind called the Riddler, sir?

BATMAN:

Good point. Let's see what else there is here, um… (Thinks for a second) wait.

ALFRED:

What is it, sir?

BATMAN:

The Puzzle Factory _is_ the obvious choice, that's why we'd ignore it and search the other possible locations instead. That's what the Riddler wants, for us to waste our time.

ALFRED:

That's rather astute of you, sir. But how can you be so certain?

BATMAN:

I can't, but time is running out. The Riddler is a maniac. I think he might kill Mia, whether we pay him the ransom of not. I need you to stay at the bat computer, Alfred. If I find something, alert the police and send them to my location.

ALFRED:

Understood. Good luck, sir.

The screen goes black as Batman grabs the wheel and floors the accelerator, sending the Batmobile roaring towards the northern end of the alley way. The tires screech as it turns onto a city street, it zooms off down the road.

**SC.18: EXT, ABANDONED PUZZLE FACTORY BUILDING, NIGHT**

On the rooftop of the abandoned Puzzle Factory building two goons with machine guns are standing guard. One of the goons, named Grutt, looks down through the top window at five other armed henchmen playing some cards inside.

MITCH:

Who's winning?

GRUTT:

Pauli.

MITCH:

He's lucky I got roof detail, otherwise I'd be in there, cleaning house.

GRUTT:

Seriously, Mitch?

MITCH:

What?

GRUTT:

You're the worst card player I've ever met.

MITCH:

You know what, why don't you just- Hey, did you see that?

Suddenly, two batarangs fly out of the darkness and knock the guns right out of their hands, Batman leaps out of the shadows, tackling the two surprised goons. After a short struggle, the Dark Knight punches them both out, swishing his cape and then vanishing.

**SC.19: INT, ABANDONED GAMING STORE, NIGHT**

Inside the building the five henchmen are playing poker, unaware of what just happened on the roof.

PAULI:

(Holding up two aces, with an ace and two kings on the board)

Read 'em and weep, losers.

The thugs all let out a collective groan as they throw their cards down.

HIGGS:

That's not possible.

TRUD:

That's eight in a row he's won.

MIC:

That's some good luck.

HARRY:

Yeah, that, or he's a filthy, lying cheat.

HIGGS:

Yeah.

TRUD:

You cheating, Pauli?

PAULI:

It's called skill, boys. If you had any, you'd recognize it.

HARRY:

Well if he wins again, then I say he's a cheat.

PAULI:

Oh yeah, is that so?

HARRY:

That's so.

PAULI:

Who the hell made you-

Pauli is cut off when a gas pellet drops onto the table and explodes. The white gas engulfs the henchmen as Batman drops down from the ceiling into the cloud. There are several punching and kicking sounds, muffled screams, heads hitting the table.

The gas eventually clears, the thugs are all unconscious, still in their chairs at the table. The Dark Knight is knelt down on the table, cloaked by his black cape.

BATMAN:

(Looking at the four unconscious henchmen)

Four of a kind, I win.

**SC.20: INT, BASEMENT OF THE PUZZLE FACTORY, NIGHT**

Downstairs in the basement, two thugs sit watching a tiny TV. Both of their machine guns are nearby.

In the shadows, a figure moves quickly and silently.

Over in the corner is a battered and bruised Mia Vanhart, tied to a wooden chair with rope. She is barely conscious, she has silver duct tape over her mouth, and her golden blond hair is stained with dry blood.

Sitting at a table, adjacent to her, is the Riddler. He is writing in a little black book, which is branded with a green question mark. There is a laptop on the table to the left of him, black, also branded with a green question mark.

On the TV that the two thugs are watching, a man gets hit in the face with a cream pie, this causes the thugs burst into uncontrollable laughter.

RIDDLER:

(Looking up from his book)

Silence, you morons!

They stop laughing.

GORT:

Sorry, Riddler.

RIDDLER:

Turn off that television, right this instant.

GORT:

But we was just-

RIDDLER:

OFF! NOW!

GORT:

Yes, sir.

Gort turns off the TV and stands up. He walks off towards the other end of the basement near some shadows. He puts a cigarette in his mouth and takes out a lighter. He flicks the lighter a few times before the orange flame comes on, Gort is surprised to see Batman standing right in front him, in the orange light.

Gort screams as the Dark Knight grabs him by the front of his jacket and pulls him into the shadows, the lighter falls to the floor and the flame goes out.

The Riddler jumps out of his chair and runs through a secret back exit, while the other thug goes for his machine gun.

A grappling clamp shoots out of the darkness and hits the thug on his leg, clamping down, and then dragging him, screaming, into the shadows. There's a singular, loud punch, and then silence.

Mia Vanhart sits waiting. She watches as Batman emerge from the darkness and walk over to her. First he peals the tape off of her mouth, then he moves around the back of the wooden chair, using the blades on his right gauntlet to cut through the white ropes.

MIA:

(Free from the ropes and standing up)

Thanks Batman, you sure are getting me out of a bind.

BATMAN:

You're safe now, Ms. Vanhart. The police are on their way.

MIA:

What about the Riddler?

BATMAN:

I'm going after him.

MIA:

Have you met this guy? He's completely out of his mind.

BATMAN:

Go.

MIA:

Thank you, Batman. Be safe.

Mia turns and runs upstairs. Batman watches her leave, then turns towards the secret back exit, and goes after the Riddler.

**SC.21: INT, ABANDONED GAMING STORE, NIGHT**

Mia reaches the upstairs and runs through the abandoned gaming store. She looks up and sees five unconscious thugs hanging upside from the ceiling. She reaches the front door and sees that the chains have already been broken. She opens the doors and runs outside as several police cruisers roll up, red and blue lights blazing, silhouetting her body as she waves her arms in the air, flagging them down.

**SC.22: EXT, FOGGY ALLYWAY, NIGHT**

Batman slowly walks through the maze of foggy, dark alleyways, following the sound of the Riddler's chilling laugh, which echoes between the dingy brick walls.

Something moves fast behind him, Batman turns around, but all he sees is more fog. He turns and continues his search of the dark alley way.

He hears the sound of a little boy crying out for help. Batman turns a corner and the thick white fog parts, revealing himself as a young boy, kneeling over the bodies of his dead mother and father who are lying in a pool of blood. Young Bruce Wayne is crying.

Batman shakes his head to try and get rid of the hallucination. Suddenly a black, metallic, question mark cane swings down and cracks him over the head.

Batman falls to his knees, in pain, dazed. The cane swings down, hitting him a few more times across the face.

Batman falls over, splashing into a puddle of water. He's barely conscious but he manages to turn himself over, and he looks up to see the smiling face of the Riddler above him.

RIDDLER:

(Twirling his question mark cane)

Well, well, we meet again.

BATMAN:

(In great pain)

Nigma… you're going to jail.

RIDDLER:

No, I don't think so.

BATMAN:

Give yourself up.

RIDDLER:

Ha, that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. What's wrong Batman, did you get hit over the head too many times?

(Chuckles)

He swipes the question mark cane across Batman's face again, knocking him down flat on the ground. Batman notices the metal fire escape above the Riddler.

RIDDLER:

Time for another riddle, Batman, and if you get it wrong, you die.

BATMAN:

No more riddles, Edward.

RIDDLER:

Nonsense, now pay attention, Batman. Riddle me this, I am the end of all time and space, I am the end of the human race. I always begin enigmas and I always finish first place. What am I?

Batman tries to think, he is in so much pain, he can't focus, his brain feels like it's been hit by a mac-truck, he doesn't know the answer, he can't…

But wait, suddenly it dawns on him.

BATMAN:

(Looking up)

You're the letter E.

RIDDLER:

(The smile fades, the vocal tone shifts to a deeper setting)

That is correct.

(Riddler paces back and forth angrily)

God I hate you, I hate you so much.

(He stops pacing and stands thinking with his finger on his lip)

You know what, I changed my mind. I think I'll just kill you anyway.

The Riddler raises the cane over his head, the spiked end pointing down at Batman. Riddler drives the cane down, hard, towards Batman's chest.

Batman summons all his strength and focus, deflects the cane with his metal reinforced gauntlet, then quickly takes out a gadget and clamps it to the Riddler's shoulder blade. It shoots a grappling hook up to the fire escape, above Nigma, and retracts, pulling the Riddler up fast. His head smashes into the steel bars. His body drops back down and the line goes taught. The question mark cane falls to the ground.

Riddler's unconscious body just hangs there, suspended from the fire escape, the line still clamped to his shoulder blade.

Batman pulls himself up to his feet, he looks up at Edward Nigma's unconscious face.

Behind him, Batman hears voices coming around one of the corners of the alleyway. He looks and sees flash lights coming around the corner. He looks back at Edward, as if he's studying him for a second, then Batman picks up the question mark cane, shoots a grappling hook into the air, it clamps onto something metallic and Batman zips up into the darkness.

Around the corner a few police officers emerge, led by Detective Harvey Bullock. They see the Riddler and go to him. Batman watches from above, and then swishes his cape, vanishing into the night.

**SC.23: INT, FANCY TAI RESTARAUNT, NIGHT**

ONE WEEK LATER, Bruce Wayne and Mia Vanhart are enjoying a nice quiet evening at the upscale Tai Raven restaurant. Their table sits near a large window, overlooking a dazzling view of uptown Gotham City. They are both drinking red wine. Bruce is having a dish called Pad Tai and Mia is enjoying a beautiful Tai Chicken Salad. They are in the midst of a conversation…

BRUCE:

Are you sure it's a good idea, Mia? You've just been through a terrible ordeal. Do you really think you should go back to work so soon?

MIA:

It's been a week, Bruce. Look, just because they call me the Orchid of Gotham, doesn't mean I'm some delicate flower who needs more than a week to get over being kidnapped by a maniac.

BRUCE:

But you have an understudy, why can't you just let her-

MIA:

No, I have to dance, I have to, Bruce. Dancing is how I deal with hardship in my life, and it's the only way I'm going to be able to put all of this behind me and just move on.

BRUCE:

Well, alright, if that's what you want.

MIA:

Let's change the subject, shall we?

BRUCE:

Actually there is something that I wanted to ask you.

MIA:

What's that?

(Taking a sip of wine)

BRUCE:

I've been thinking a lot about us. And I know we've only been dating for six months, but I've wanted to do this ever since I met you. See, I'm in love with you, Mia.

MIA:

I love you too, Bruce.

He smiles, and then he gets out of his chair and onto one knee. Mia is taken aback. Bruce retrieves a black case from his pants pocket, opens it up, and reveals an incredible diamond ring. He holds it up to her, while Mia has tears forming in her eyes.

BRUCE:

Mia Vanhart… will you marry me?

MIA:

(She smiles through tears, joyfully)

Yes!

Bruce smiles big, relieved as puts the ring on her finger. They kiss while the other people in the restaurant clap and cheer for them.

Outside, through the big window, the bat signal appears on the dark clouds above Gotham City, and police sirens blare in the distance.

THE END


End file.
